


The Goblin Queen

by Teuthida



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Age Swap, F/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pre-Het, Prompt Fill, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teuthida/pseuds/Teuthida
Summary: Jareth stood in shock as he stared at the woman standing on his parents' balcony. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Who are you?"The woman smiled gently, though her eyes seemed cold. "Do you not know?"





	The Goblin Queen

Jareth stood in shock as he stared at the woman standing on his parents' balcony. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled gently, though her eyes seemed cold. "Do you not know?"

Jareth took in the elegant yet oddly practical outfit, the long, dark hair that flowed behind her like a wave, the beautiful silver tiara, and the air of wildness and otherness that permeated the air surrounding her. He swallowed hard. "Sarah. The Goblin Queen."

Sarah inclined her head, her smile still soft and inviting. Jareth felt terror clench deep in his gut.

"It was just a book! You're not real. You're not!" Jareth had to be dreaming. He'd fallen asleep playing with Toby, and he was giving that damned book back to Christine at band practice tomorrow.

"Am I not?" Sarah asked, her smile turning mocking. She lifted her hand up and ran it down his arm lightly. He shivered, and her sharp fingernails pinched down on his forearm.

He jumped back with a cry. His mind was whirling. "If you're real, then Toby...."

Sarah smiled again, and this time it almost seemed to reach her eyes. "Is mine now, of course. He'll be a great friend, in time."

Jareth shook his head violently. "Give him back!"

"Oh?" Sarah reached into the air above her head, brought her arm down in a sinuous motion, and then handed him the beautiful guitar she was suddenly holding. "But think of how much time you'll have to practice without baby brother around."

Jareth ran his hand lovingly down the wood, then shuddered and let it drop. It transformed into sand and fell to the floor in a trickle. "Give me my brother back!"

Sarah sighed, and tilted her head as she looked at him. "I'm afraid it's not that easy, Jareth. It you want him back, you'll have to come and find him." She pointed and Jareth's eyes followed her arm. "There, in the castle at the center of my labyrinth."

Jareth nodded grimly. "Looks easy enough."

Sarah smiled, gentle again. "Looks can be deceiving," she said, as if she were delivering sage wisdom rather than trite cliché.

Jareth gritted his teeth. "I'm getting my brother back."

"So you say," Sarah said, her voice completely neutral. "You have exactly thirteen hours. If you don't make it, both you and your brother are mine."

He spun around to stare at her. "Both?"

She smiled again and leaned down slightly to kiss his forehead in what seemed almost like a benediction. He closed his eyes at the touch. It felt somehow like both a freezing winter day and a warm, cozy fire.

When Jareth opened his eyes again, Sarah was gone. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore both the clenching in his gut and the tightness in his pants. "Well. Time to dance."


End file.
